Children, as well as adults, both young and old, have always enjoyed games or amusement devices that entail action and excitement, require skill, and can be played by individual against individual or team against team. More particularly, games or amusement devices that center around moving elements where contact of one moving element with another forms a principal object of the game and wherein respective players actually control at least some of the moving elements have always been especially popular among game enthusiasts.
In the present invention, a game or amusement device is provided where the principal object of the game as played with the game device and apparatus of the present invention revolves around intercepting or striking a moving projectile passing over a gameboard by the use of another projectile (sometimes referred to as the intercepting projectile) or other appropriate movable members. In particularly, the game of the present invention provides a generally rectangular gameboard that includes a series of shooting stations disposed therearound. An incline chute is disposed about one end of the gameboard and extends upwardly therefrom in an incline fashion, with the remote end being supported at a height above the level of the gameboard. In playing the game, target projectiles are deposited in the chute one at a time and under the influence of gravity the target projectiles, which are preferably marble-like elements, roll down the chute and onto the gameboard and thereacross in a generally straight line. The game or amusement device is provided with means about the respective shooting stations that are actuated and controlled by respective players for attempting to strike or intercept the target projectile as the same moves across the playing board in a normal straight line of travel resulting from the momentum of the marble-like target projectile exiting from the chute onto the gameboard. Although various types of means is disclosed for intercepting the target projectile passing across the playing board, again the main object is for each respective player to attempt to strike or intercept the target projectile as it passes across the playing board across from the respective shooting station.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a projectile intercepting game or amusement device where the object of the game centers around intercepting a target projectile moving across a gameboard with another projectile or intercepting member.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a game or amusement device that requires skill to proficiently play the game and which is adapted to allow individual competition against individual as well as team competition.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a game or amusement device in which projectiles are propelled across a gameboard with the basic object being to intercept a target projectile, but where the gameboard and accessories are constructed to provide a safe and sturdy gameboard and game apparatus.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a game or amusement device comprising a gameboard, a series of shooting stations, and an elevated inclined target projectile chute for receiving target projectiles one at a time and directing the same downwardly thereon onto said gameboard where the same target projectiles move therealong in a generally straight path, and wherein a plurality of respective players each stationed at a respective shooting station attempt to intercept the moving projectile by actuating intercepting means that move across the path of the target projectile as it passes the respective shooter stations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a projectile intercepting game or amusement device in which the gameboard and game accessories are relatively inexpensive, but sturdy and reliable and in which the game to be played therewith is simple to understand and appreciate and can be played by children and young adults of a wide age range.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a study of the following description and the accompanying drawings which are merely illustrative of the present invention.